


Unchanged Affections

by digthewriter



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Art, Digital Art, HP: EWE, M/M, Remix
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-10
Updated: 2014-06-10
Packaged: 2018-02-04 03:35:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1764251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/digthewriter/pseuds/digthewriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"My affections and wishes are unchanged, but one word from you will silence me on this subject for ever."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unchanged Affections

**Author's Note:**

> This submission is part of HD Smoochfest on Livejournal. The theme this year is Media Remix, which invited participants to "remix" the story from a Book, Movie, or Television Show. The author/artist will be revealed at the end of the fest.
> 
> This was created for Prompt Number: M44  
> Original Work Name: Pride and Prejudice
> 
> Disclaimer: All Harry Potter characters herein are the property of J.K. Rowling and Bloomsbury/Scholastic. No copyright infringement is intended. 
> 
> This work is the sole property of the artist. Please do not copy, post, or reproduce without permission of the artist, who will be revealed later in this fest. Thank you!
> 
> Artist's Notes: I really have no idea if I did the prompt any justice, but I had a lot of fun doing this piece. It was a lot more challenging than I'd anticipated but it's Liz and Darcy and couldn't let it go. I hope the prompter appreciates my effort! Thanks to the mods for holding the fest!

[CLICK HERE TO RETURN TO LIVEJOURNAL TO COMMENT](http://hd-smoochfest.livejournal.com/141828.html) (OR COMMENT BELOW!)

 


End file.
